Stuart vs The Monsters
by Salazar-Tipton
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton meets Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  The famous actor, Julian Larson-Armstrong, lands the lead in 'The Lightning Thief.' Little does he know that he wasn't just chosen because of his impeccable talents in acting. His


_Author's note: This is a Dalton/Percy Jackson crossover. Belongs to Mama CP and Rick Riordan._

* * *

><p>Stuart vs. the Monsters ψ Chapter One<p>

Julian Larson-Armstrong, the known Hollywood actor, had just landed yet another major role in a giant motion picture (huge shocker there). The tall brunet boy was anything but modest in any aspect of his life; well...there were some things. Everyone in Stuart House at Dalton Academy for Boys knew within hours of him getting the call from his manager.

"I am out of here, bitches!" The doors had burst opened causing the entire house to groan. The actor strutted through the house, his glare forcing everyone out of his way, until he was face-to-face with his two best friends Derek Seigerson and John - call him that and he'll rip your head off - Logan Wright III.

This trio wasn't exactly what one might consider a "normal" friendship. On top of Julian's diva-ish tendencies, family problems stacking higher than Mount Olympus, and a befuddled love life that could rival Aphrodite's there were eccentricities of the other two boys.

Derek could be called an exceptional athlete and student, a bit of an overachiever, especially when it came to the number of girlfriends he could juggle at once. He was the golden boy of the three and much needed mediator – but we'll get to that later.

Logan, on the other hand, was none other than Senator John Wright's son. Being in that position might mean he would be an upstanding citizen and bright young lad, but for Logan he never fit whatever idea you had thought up for him. He was known around campus for his wonderful singing voice, skill on the piano, holding the position of Stuart prefect, and mucking up everyone's lives in one way or another. In Stuart, he was known to be avoided for his for a violent temper and near psychopathic behavior when he "forgot" to take his medication.

Derek and Logan first met because they were roommates. No one in the Stuart side of the freshmen wanted to sit next to Logan, mostly because they knew who his father was. Derek sat next to him, but the other side was empty. Julian arrived late (as usual), wearing glasses and not even in uniform. He sat next to Logan, the only remaining empty seat. He knew who he was, and he wasn't afraid of him. Logan was the same, so in the end, all three of them got along. They've been friends ever since.

Somehow these three very distinct personalities worked together in a way no one at Dalton could comprehend. They balanced each other out, but that didn't mean there weren't still problems. Logan and Julian had shouting matches at least once every few days, some even mixed with a few shoves. They didn't hate each other though, this was how they interacted. No one ever said they made sense as friends together.

Logan didn't even bother to look up from the window. He knew the sound of that strut anywhere. Derek peaked out from behind his notes to see a rather cheery Julian standing before him in his usual garb: Dalton navy blue blazer, red and navy striped tie half-untied, gray slacks over polishes dress shoes, white button-down crisp yet somehow carelessly on him, plus his ever-present Hollywood shades now hanging from his fingers, and his hair ruffled in the perfect just-rolled-out-of-bed look.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Derek asked. The boy made his way to the overstuffed armchair next to Logan's window and sat down. "Well, I've only just landed the biggest role of my career!" Julian answered excitedly.

"Doesn't he say that about every role?" Logan voiced from beside him, looking up finally. His face was met with the pillow from the chair. "Hey!" Logan grabbed the pillow from his friend before attacking him with the pillow. "It's true," he said in between hits.

Derek sighed and went back to his studying as the pillow fight escalated around him. The boys were rolling on the floor in front of his couch, feathers escaping with every hit. Logan rolled on top of Julian before he could get back on his feet. He placed both hands on either side of the boy's head, trapping him. "So, what is this _fantastic_ role?" he asked with his full weight on Julian. The actor smirked up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said. Before Logan could retort, Julian flipped them over so he was now straddling the prefect and pining his hands above his head. The pillows lay forgotten on top of Derek's feet.

"It is impossible to study with you two around! So, what is this role? We know you want to tell us," Derek chimed in causing Julian to look down at their currently position. He stood quickly, almost tripping as he got off of Logan. He took his seat yet again and looked at his friend, ignoring the one on the ground.

"I have been cast as Percy Jackson in _The Lightning Thief_," Julian said rather proudly. A snort came from Logan before he received a kick in the ribs from Derek. "Wow. That's ... impressive. How did you get it? Doesn't seem like your type of thing," Derek said as Logan sat down next to him on the couch. "Yeah, you usually stick to the hot douchebag roles," Logan added as he picked feathers from his uniform. Julian rolled his eyes. "I can be more than a type cast, you know. Plus, why not try something new. I'm good at everything, so why shouldn't I explore my talents," Julian sassed back with his nose practically scraping the ceiling. Derek just shook his head and laughed at how pompous Julian sounded.

"How long will you be gone this time," he asked. A few moments went by without an answer so he looked up to find Julian staring longingly at Logan who had gone back to staring out the window. Derek sighed at his hopeless friend. "Julian?" Derek asked. The boy jerked up and blinked a few times. "Yeah," he answered. Derek saw a very familiar look in the actor's eyes. "Never mind," Derek said and returned to his notes. Julian turned his attention back to the boy at the window without any second thought.

Logan was bright, but at times was extremely thick. The three of them had been friends for the past three years. The pianist had been so wrapped up in his own life throughout that time that he never noticed the secret Julian and Derek had been keeping from him.

Everyone thought Julian was straight as could be. He was always seen with the right up-and-coming actress hanging on his arm at all the best red carpet events. No one ever questioned why he was always single. They figured he was a celebrity who just wanted to keep his private life private. Little did they know that he'd had his eyes on someone for a very long time. Of course, who would suspect it when he was only ever seen with his two best friends on campus in his leisure periods.

Logan stood up abruptly; his face contorted in a foreboding manner, and left the room in a few quick strides. The door slammed behind him and Derek looked to Julian. The tension their prefect had just created in his odd mannerisms hadn't yet left the air when Derek spoke. "Is that why you took the role?" Julian looked down with an innocent expression that failed to faze his knowing friend. He sighed and let his hands cover his face. Derek was the only one he ever let his mask down with and he knew it. The athlete moved from the couch to knell in front of his chair. "Jules, you need to just tell him. This has been going on for far too long and I don't think you can handle it much longer," Derek said softly. Julian could visibly be seen deflating. "I can't. I just," Julian cut off, letting his hands fall from his face to reveal and a boy pushed to the breaking point.

Derek saw him like this way more than he would like to. He'd been in this state ever since he returned from his last movie shoot. When out in public, the sunglasses hit his face and the façade went up. No wonder he was so good at acting; his life was a constant play. It broke his heart to see him like this, but Julian wouldn't let anything be done to help.

For years, Derek had watched his best friend slowly destroy himself just to make Logan happy. It always happened the same way. Logan would become infatuated with some boy, he would try and court them, Julian would step in with the perfect concert tickets or idea, Logan would get the boy, then Julian would suddenly leave on some movie shoot for a few months. Once the flame had died between Logan and his significant other, Julian would be back within a week and Logan somehow never noticed this pattern.

Seeing Logan in love killed Julian inside, but he always helped him no matter what the cost. All he ever wanted was for him to find someone who could for once keep him happy, but that never happened.

"I hate seeing you like this. You don't need to do this to yourself."

Derek was always there to help Julian through everything. Logan was off chasing some bit of tail and he stayed up with their friend through the night, holding him as he sobbed. No one knew of what both of them went through on a daily basis and the one person who was closest to them both was so lost in himself he actually thought them as happy.

Julian sunk down to the floor next to Derek and looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes. "Why does this always happen? Why can't he see me for once?" He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. "Well, maybe if he knew that you're bisexual he would consider you as an option. You know he doesn't go after the guys he thinks are straight," Derek answered as he had answered this question many time before. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to sooth him.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Julian glanced at him before bringing his eyes back to the floor. "The filming should be done in a month and a half, but I don't know if I will come back right after, you know?" Derek gave a half smile and stood. "Shouldn't we be getting you packed then?" He offered his hand to help him up.

They stepped out of Logan's room to hear shouting of none other than the prefect himself. They both looked each other and ran down the stairs. There they found a very pissed of Logan growling at the Stuarts that hadn't been lucky enough to get away quickly. Derek and Julian split to get on either side of their friend.

"Lo, did you take your meds today?" Derek asked cautiously. Julian moved behind Logan to make sure he wouldn't do anything drastic and if he did that he would get the worst of it. Logan shot venom at him with his eyes. "Why the hell do you care?" he yelled.

"Wright, what the hell set you off this time?" Julian asked in a non-caring voice from behind him; his mask back in place. The prefect whirled around to face the boy. "Don't you have some fan girls to attend to, Larson?" Logan sneered back.

The trapped Stuarts now fled with the aid of Derek before any violence started. They knew once those two started using surnames it was time to get out and take all the valuable things with them. Within a few minutes the room was clear save for the trio. Derek backed against the opposite wall as the other two got a bit more intense. Logan stepped closer to Julian, their noses almost brushing.

"Shouldn't you be packing or something?" Logan sneered down at the actor. "Shouldn't you be singing or something?" Julian retorted. Their anger could be seen rising in their eyes, but this was no time to stop them; they weren't even started. "I'm pretty sure what's-his-face will be wondering where you've gone since you aren't yipping at his heels," Julian continued. "His name is Connor and I do not _yip_," Logan growled. Derek braced himself for what was sure to come. One thing you should never do is bring up Logan's current obsession in a bad light, especially when he isn't medicated.

Logan backed Julian into the banister of the spiral staircase and placed his hands on the rail effectively blocking any possible way for him to get away. "You know nothing about Connor. I don't want to hear you say anything about him again, got it?" Logan was verging on the side of stalker overprotectiveness, but that wasn't something Julian was focusing on right now.

Julian leaned forward and went up on his tiptoes until he was eye to eye with his prefect. "Poor lil' Connor need your protecting, does he? Well, my mistake! I thought he was – how did you word it – so manly with all those muscles," Julian chided.

Logan took a step back so he could properly shove him square in the chest. Julian felt his back hit the wood and could hear a crack, but that wouldn't stop him. He pushed himself off the banister to stand straight in front of his friend with his arms spread wide. He didn't say a word; just looked him in the eye as if asking for him to try again. This gave Logan a second to get his judgment back.

Julian took another step forward and put his arms down. "Are we done or do you need a little more time with me to take out your frustrations?" Logan just looked down at his feet, not sure what to say.

Derek took this moment to step back into the situation. "Lo, why don't you go up and take your medication?" he asked. Logan looked up at Julian and opened his mouth, but decided the better of it. He stepped past the two boys and made his way up the stairs.

Once they thought Logan was out of earshot Derek and Julian turned to each other. "Well, that was different," Derek said with a rather confused look on his face. "He never backs down like that. What's up with him?" Julian asked with the same perplexed air. "I don't think we'll ever understand him." Julian gave a smirk at that. "Oh, I understand him, all right. I just wish he didn't try to prove me wrong so much." Derek scoffed at his friend before he suggested they go upstairs to start packing his clothes for the umpteenth time.

Logan stood at the top of the staircase having heard every word. Before the other two could make it back to their rooms he managed to close the door to his and sit at his desk. _Why do they think they know me? No one knows me. _He looked over at his untouched bottle of medication. _I can prove it. _Logan walked over to his nightstand and glared down at the little pills as if they were offending him. After picking up the orange container, he took out two pills and after setting the bottle down moved back to his window seat. He mulled over his medication for a few moments. Suddenly, Logan flung the window wide open and threw the pills out into the courtyard.

Derek knocked on his door not but a few seconds later. "What do you want?" Logan asked the door. "Open up. It's Der." He sat up, shut the window as quietly as he could, and put on his best medicated face. Logan opened the door to reveal a mentally exhausted Derek. "I need my notes," he explained. The athlete pushed past his friend and walked over to the couch to gather his things. "You know we aren't roommates anymore. You have your own mini library to study in," Logan said as he followed behind. "Helping Jules with packing?" Logan asked. "Well, one of us has to," Derek said nonchalantly. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound – I'm just stressed."

Derek bent down to try a pick the feathers from his bag, but was stopped by a tanned hand. "Are you okay?" Logan asked. He may not seem it most the time, but Logan does care about his friends and he knows when something is off, or so he thinks. Derek looked up at his friend and sighed with an out-of-place smile. "Just the usual. No need to worry about me," Derek answered. He finished picking up his now feather free things and turned to the door.

"Did you take your meds?" he asked Logan. "Unfortunately, yes. I should be numb soon enough," he answered in a depressed voice. "You know why you have to take it. Do you want him coming back here or worse, take you away from here?" Derek asked. Logan turned away, trying to contain himself. "Could you please refrain from mentioning him?" Logan asked in a huff.

Something that everyone at Dalton knew was to never mention Logan's father, Senator Wright, at all costs. The only people who could ever even think to bring him up are his two best friends, but they know it's risky. The only time he was ever mentioned was if Logan needed to keep his behavior in check, he meds were conveniently "forgotten" to be taken, or if Julian was antagonizing him.

Derek left Logan to his fuming until his medication kicked in. Usually he would have tried to deal with Logan, but today Derek needed to deal with his own problems. On top of the dreadful morning soccer practice, he needed to write another six page paper for Professor Murdoch, study for his midterm coming up in chemistry, and somehow find a way to contain Logan's actions earlier. Plus, there will be the usual ritual tonight that happens after every time those two fight. And then there is Derek's date with – what was her name - Jennifer.

Logan slammed the door behind him. He just wanted to be left alone right now. Is that so much to ask? He went over to his small piano laid up against the wall. His fingers ghosted over the familiar keys as he contemplated what to play. He could always work on a song for the school a capella group, the Warblers.

A chirp came from behind him that made Logan jump. He turned to see his Warbler bird, Pavarotti. The yellow thing used to live in the room connecting Derek, Logan, and Julian's rooms, but after their rival house, Windsor, stole him everyone thought it best that he moved in with his owner. Pav was an award for the Warblers. If anything happened to him it would be Logan's neck.

He glared at the little yellow puff ball sitting on its perch. When he had first gotten Pav he thought he was lovely, but in his current mood he couldn't be bothered by the thing. Derek and Julian took care of him because Logan simple put him out of his mind.

Beneath Logan's room was the ever stocked kitchen. The boys in Stuart didn't use it to cook though. Coffee maker after espresso machine could allude to the true purpose of the room: keeping the boys' caffeine addictions in check enough for them to receive perfect marks. One "requirement" for living in Stuart is a coffee obsession with the exception of Bailey Tipton – all he drinks is apple juice.

Julian was the only one in the kitchen. He needed some heavily cream and sugared coffee so he could finish up his homework and start working on his lines for his new role. As he reached up to get his cup from the cupboard he heard Logan playing a few noted on his piano. He smiled at the ceiling slightly. Logan only played when he was working on something for Warblers and to let some feelings out without destroying furniture or hitting Derek and Julian. He filled his cup and made his coffee concoction. The notes were now coming more closely together making a song.

Logan lost his thoughts in the song. He could feel when he was making music. This hadn't happened for him in a long time; the medication was to blame for that. All he wanted to do was feel like a normal person, not having to worry about freaking out for no reason. He didn't want to be numb and hazy. The song went into a crescendo. Pav chirped along behind him; his notes mixing in to make a duet. Logan gave a small nod at the bird at his back.

Julian sipped his drink as he slowly made his way back up the stairs to his room; back to the grind. He naturally lost himself in work. When on set, he would work on his school work if he had a spare moment. At school, he worked on his lines and read through extra scripts when all his homework was finished. Logan and Derek had to stop him multiple times from taking on a role on top of his role in the television show _Something Damaged_.

He reached the small room connecting the boys' rooms and stole a glance at Logan's door. Julian forced himself to walk to his own door and ignore the soft music that could be heard from within. He had things to do and shouldn't be distracted. He had to scripts to read, packing to do, on top of his ever-looming homework. The key card slid through the lock and a click allowed him entry. He turned away from his friend's door and stepped over the threshold.

For not being at Dalton all of the time, Julian's room was pretty well lived in. His walls weren't covered in posters like most teenagers, but he did show his "fandom pride" in other ways. The small shelf beneath his window displayed his movies (none of which he was in); all in order of release date. His single twin was up against the opposite wall covered in books. There was an antique dresser next to it that Logan laughed at whenever he saw it. It had been his during their freshman year. On hot or humid days, if you opened the doors you could still smell the cologne he had spilt all throughout it. He had a small loveseat in the center of the room next to a comfortable looking enclosure.

Julian went over to the enclosure and opened the top. A small little creature popped its head out from underneath a chewed stuff giraffe. "Hey, Sonic," Julian said in a loving voice. He bent down to pick the spiked animal up. It curled itself into his hand and sniffed the familiar scent. Julian loved his pet hedgehog, but he never took him to Hollywood. Whenever he was on a shoot his two best friends took care of the little guy of whom Julian was very protective of.

Sonic looked up at his "daddy" and wiggled his nose. Julian smiled at him at picked up a handful of vegetables from the food bin before lounging on the loveseat and setting Sonic on his chest. He set down a small bit of carrot that was almost immediately attacked by the little spike ball.

"I'm gunna miss you, mister, but I'll be home soon enough," the actor said to the hedgehog. He sniffed his chest and looked up again wanting more food. Julian set down another piece that was nibbled away in minutes. Julian looked over at his coffee mug sitting on his dresser and frowned. "That was bad planning," Julian said out loud. He scooped up Sonic and got his coffee. "You'll be okay without me, right?" Julian sighed and set his baby on his bed. He moved all his notes aside and built a little playpen with his books. He sat down with his coffee and just watched Sonic.

Derek closed his door quietly behind himself. He was dressed in his usual casual clothes meaning he looked like he just walked out of a country club. He was scheduled to pick up his date in a half an hour. "Really, Logan?" he muttered under his breath. The prefect's notes were still sounding through the second floor. He swiftly walked over to Logan's door and proceeded to bang on it until the piano feel silent. "Thank you," Derek said through the door.

Logan grumbled at Derek's knocking, but stopped playing all the same. He knew Derek would stop him no matter what it took. It was almost nine o'clock at night. The other Stuarts would be settling down with their coffee and notes ready for a full night of studying. Any piano playing could start a caffeine induced riot. Logan spun around on his bench to face his singing partner. Pav had given up on getting his attention two songs ago. He was now trying to get some sleep. Logan got up and covered his cage with a piece of fabric so he could sleep without being disturbed. He should go study, but Logan felt sleep was better at this point. He went over to his queen bed – still fully clothed – and collapsed on top of it.

* * *

><p>Derek slid his key card through the lock of the back door at nearly one in the morning – way past the Stuart curfew. He tiptoed into the kitchen after closing the door silently behind himself. He stepped expertly around all the squeaky spots on the floor and made it into the main hallway. He looked around making sure none of the Stuarts were about and snuck up the stairs. Unfortunately, he made a misstep and the stair beneath his left foot creaked loudly, reverberating up the staircase. He cursed himself silently and listened for any movement. After a few moments of nothing he quickly made his way up to Julian's door. He knocked twice, waited and knocked twice more. Julian opened the door and let Derek in.<p>

"How did this one go: girlfriend material or just an okay one night stand?" Julian asked his friend whom had made his way onto his loveseat. "I don't think we'll go on another date," he answered shortly. "Oh," Julian said with an air of curiosity. "I don't want to talk about it," Derek said curtly. Julian raised his eyebrows and nodded, understanding the subjected was not to be breached at least until after breakfast. He sat down next to Derek and picked up Sonic.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes. The only thing to break the silence was echoing of Pavarotti chirps in his cage. Sonic stumbled over onto Derek's lap and curled into a ball. He smiled down at the little creature. "Why don't you ever take him with you?" Derek asked, breaking the silence. "He doesn't need the stress of going back and forth. Plus, I know you guys can take care of him while I'm gone," Julian replied. They sat in silence for a few more minutes just watching Sonic. He went back and forth between them, occasionally burring himself in their shirts. Julian opened his mouth to say something, but looked down to see Derek asleep with the hedgehog nosing his hand.

Julian picked up Sonic and put him back in his house. He stood to look at the sleeping Derek. He was the lightest sleeper Julian had ever met so he silently pulled a throw off his bed and set it lightly over Derek. The boy stirred slightly before nuzzling into the warmth and wrapping a hand around the edge. Julian got out of his uniform finally and got under his covers in just his skintight olive green boxers.

* * *

><p>Both Julian and Derek winced at the sudden sunlight on their faces and burrowed under their blankets. "Get up. There's coffee down in the kitchen for both of you," Logan said to his two friends. "What time is it?" Derek mumbled into the cushions. "Nearly six. Now get up, I want to talk to both of you," Logan stated before crossing the room quickly and slamming the door behind himself.<p>

Slowly both of them got out from underneath the warmth and walked out of the actor's room. Derek and Julian both went downstairs without bothering to get dressed. The sight of them was rather comical – one in wrinkled kakis and polo with the other wearing nothing but extremely tight boxers.

Logan didn't bother to look up from his mug as his friends took their seats across from him, their mugs waiting. "So, what's this about?" Derek asked before gulping at the scalding hot liquid. "Your date of course," Julian replied over the rim of his own mug. Derek glowered at both of his friends. "Could we please not do this? I really don't want to talk about it," Derek begged. "You are going to tell us everything. You have no choice; I locked your room with my master key and unless you want to go to class like that," Logan gestured at Derek's current attire, "you are going to tell us every little bit."

"Alright, but you two can NEVER mention this again, got it?" They both nodded their heads. "I got to her place around nine. We went and had dinner. Everything was going really well...," Derek explained slowly. "Go on," Julian goaded. Derek sighed but continued, "We got back in my car – which she was very impressed with so that wasn't the problem - and I asked what she wanted to do." Derek took a sip of his coffee and continued, "She wanted to go back to her place which I was entirely okay with...but apparently we didn't have the same idea."

Julian and Derek looked at each other in mild shock. "You got turned down?" Logan almost shouted. Julian, on the other hand, broke down into a giant fit of laughter. Within two minutes both boys were on the ground laughing their heads off with Derek staring down at them trying to explain that "it wasn't like that." Little did they know that half of Stuart was now standing under the archway wondering what the hell happened to the trio.

Bailey Tipton took out his headphones and cleared his throat. All of the other Stuarts stepped back a little when Derek turned with murder lacing his eyes. "Just want our morning fix," Bailey said simply. He was the only one in the house who treated the trio like people. Everyone else held them at arm's length save Derek on some occasions. Derek opened his mouth and sighed before grabbing his floor ridden friends by their arms and hoisted them to their feet. Julian and Logan still chuckled to themselves, but managed to stay upright by holding onto each other's shoulders. The other boys just walked past the trio with confused glances and made their coffee in silence.

Derek sat back down on his stool and buried his head in his hands. Today was not going to be easy for him. Julian patted him on the back with a far too happy smile. Logan reached over one of the younger boys to pour himself another cup of coffee before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. Julian sat back down beside Derek and wrapped his hands around his mug. "We're just messing with you," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Derek didn't remove his head from its resting place. He just sat there not moving an inch. Julian tilted his head at him before grabbing his mug and standing up to go get ready for class. When he heard Julian going up the stairs Derek lifted his head again.

Derek glanced over at the clock to see 6:40 flashing at him. He gulped down the rest of his coffee so he could refill his cup before going to get ready. He knew today wasn't going to be easy. He needed all the caffeine he could get his hands on. On his way up the stairs, Derek overheard some of the boys mumbling about Logan's behavior yesterday. _Do we really have to start this early in the day? _Derek thought to himself and trudged up to his room.

Oddly enough, when he met the threshold of the middle room he found Pavarotti's cage in front of his door. Derek burrowed his brows before he stepped up to the cheerful bird to find a note. "Logan, you can't just pawn him off on others. He's your bird," Derek said loudly in the direction of the prefect's door. Logan poked his unclothed chest out of his door. "You try having him chirp the whole night when you're trying to get some sleep!" Derek scoffed at his excuse for throwing the bird out. "You are the heaviest sleeper out of us all. Don't expect me to believe Pav can wake you with a note or two," Derek retorted.

Logan grunted in reply before ducking back into his now silent room. He shut his eyes and leaned his head against the oak door behind him. All he wanted was a day off. Was that too much to ask? He sighed and unwillingly pried himself from the door and towards his closet. Logan assembled a clean and unwrinkled Dalton uniform and set them on the bed.

"Shit," he muttered to himself when he remembered he hadn't taken his pins off his clothes from yesterday. By now his uniform would be buried under all the others since today, of course, was dry cleaning pickup. He closed his eyes and laid back on his bed. Logan needed to stay calm. He had to be so very careful today. Trying to act like he was in a medicated haze was very difficult for him, but he would try his hardest. _Focus, Wright. You have to do this; can't let them win. _Logan's inner monologues usually ended with the same tune: winning and losing.

He shook his head and sat up. In a flash he was dressed – minus his Warbler, Stuart, and prefect pins. It took him a good ten minutes of work before his hair decided to stop enjoying the look of Pav's nest. A knock came from the door, but before he could respond to it Julian stepped in with no regard to proper mannerisms of the first world. "Uh, what the hell do you think you're doing," Logan asked. He had turned away from the mirror and stood with a standoffish posture – his right knee even bent in the "bitch, please" stance.

Julian looked up at Logan's hair before responding. "Well, I can see what you definitely aren't doing. Gave up on trying not looking like an ape, I see," he said in a half loving, half jeering voice. The prefect turned back to the mirror to see Julian peering over his shoulder. "Want help?" Logan glared at his reflection. "I am doing fine," he said as he tried to tame the beast. "Could you just let me help?" Julian asked. He looked at Logan's blond locks with worry. The boy threw his arms down in defeat and sat in the chair next to his dresser, giving Julian full reign on his head.

Julian stepped forward and got to work. Logan let his eyelids fall shut at the sensation that travelled from his follicles to the end of his spine. The boy's sudden change in expression didn't go unnoticed by his stylist. "I see you enjoy scalp massages," Julian said as he worked. "Hmmm?" Logan asked, not really paying any attention to anything other than what he did with his hands. The brunet just shook his head and continued to work on Logan's hair.

After a few minutes of Julian teasing all the right spots, Logan's hair looked like it just stepped out of an expensive gel commercial. "There. You actually look acceptable now," the actor said before he stepped away and turned to the mirror to make sure he looked better. The smile on Logan's face made him look like a warm, fuzzy puppy that had just been petted until the poor person's arm fell off.

After regaining his senses, Logan stood up to look at himself in the mirror over Julian's shoulder. "Not bad, but I could have done better," he said in an unimpressed tone. Julian scoffed and turned around to look at him. "You have never looked this good," he retorted. The blond ignored him and walked over to his bed and flopped down. Julian watched him with a bit too much interest, especially at how the boy's shirt had come up just enough to show a sliver of happy trail. Logan had one arm thrown over his head and the other resting on his party exposed stomach. Julian cleared his throat and turned away. "Well, I'm going to go get ready myself now," and with that he left, shutting the door behind himself.

Julian looked up when he took his hand from the handle to find Pavarotti's new 'home'. His cage was dead center in front of Derek's door. The little bird didn't seem too happy with the situation. He jumped up onto his perch and chirped at the boy. Julian went over to the cage and whistled at him. The little Warbler replied by singing a short tune. He smiled at the bird before going to his own door.

The day went on as usual. They went to class and took notes. Logan received disapproving looks from his teachers due to his empty lapel. Julian was caught texting multiple times, but got out of it with a simple "it's my manager". Derek, on the other hand, had been miserable throughout every class.

At lunch the trio sat in their usual spot along the far wall in the dining hall. Julian pushed his food around his plate absentmindedly. He felt a sudden kick from under the long wooden table. "What?" he asked. When he looked up he saw Derek motioning toward the doorway. Julian groaned at the sight before him: his manager. She wasn't supposed to come to Dalton. "What the hell could be this important?" Derek asked. "Well, we aren't going to find out, are we," Julian said as he stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked, amused.

The actor motioned to two identical boys with Windsor badges at a table across the hall. In a motion they both stood on either side of Logan. "Yes?" they asked at the same time. "Are you two up for a bit of fun?" Julian asked. The twins glanced at each other before speaking. "We are always up for fun," the one on the right said. "But it all depends on what it is," the other one finished. Julian rolled his eyes at the boys. The Brightman twins, Evan and Ethan, were never easy to work with, but they were the best at causing a distraction. Julian motioned to the woman now surveying the room. "Can you distract her long enough for me to get out?" he asked. The twins stood straight up and raised their eyebrows. "How big of a distraction?" "We could –" "But is it ready?" "Possibly." "What is we –" "Perfect." "Cheshire, you may want to get in position," Evan – or was it Ethan – said.

Julian did as they said without thinking. To them, he was Cheshire as in Alice in Wonderland Cheshire cat. The Brightmans gave everyone Wonderland names. They even call themselves the Tweedles. It all started when Logan went to junior high school with them. One day they looked at him and they both said "Knave." Since then, Evan and Ethan will randomly name someone. No one really knows why, but the names stick. The whole campus – well, all the residence – know the names and sometimes call each other by them.

The Tweedles moved in sync in the direction of the plates and cups while Julian moved as close to the door as he could without being seen. He nodded at the twins when they reached the flatware. At the same time they both screamed "CLEAN CUP!" Within seconds dishes started flying through the air. Boys were ducking under tables while most of the Windsors joined in. It was pure havoc in seconds. Julian looked over to his manager who had ducked under a table and was currently in a daze of confusion. He took this opportunity to get out and ran out the door. He ducked just before he was clear and a cup whizzed above him. Julian turned the corner and flashed a smile at the Tweedles before disappearing out of the dining hall.

The ruckus could be heard all throughout the building. People popped out of classrooms left and right to see Julian walking out the double doors while putting on his trademark shades. "Always so dramatic," one of the boys said, his voice dripped with loathing.

The actor wasn't the most well-liked guy on campus. Yes, when people first saw him they were star struck, but after the first few encounters Julian's grand personality became overdramatic and draining. Luckily, he never cared about what put thought of him when it came to these types of things. He was going to be himself – minus the whole sexuality thing – and if you didn't like it, oh well.

Julian stepped out into the sunlight and smiled to himself. The Tweedles would be in the president's office in a matter of minutes, beaming with pride. He knew that the only reason they were so compliant was because they had been looking for an excuse to do that. He walked across the campus thinking up ways that he could repay them without compromising the Stuarts.

A figure followed Julian all the way back to Stuart house without his knowledge. When he stepped up to their front door a man popped out from behind one of the pillars and crooked his head. Before Julian could respond to his sudden appearance the man was right next to him. "So, it's you, right?" he asked. Julian rolled his eyes. _Another crazed fan; just what I need today._ Julian thought to himself as he attempted to step past the man. But he stepped in front of the actor and repeated the question. "What are you talking about?" Julian asked while taking a step back.

The man wore a long, black leather coat with slashes on almost every inch of it. He stepped forward and reached into the coat. "Wha – what are you doing?" Julian asked, panicking slightly. The man pulled out a bronze sword and slashed it towards him. Thankfully, helping Logan practice fencing all those hours had made him quick on his feet. He stepped back expertly and avoided the attack. The man raised an eyebrow at his movement, but went in for another strike.

Julian knew what was coming and stepped around the blade ending up behind the man and hit his neck hard with his elbow. The dark man stumbled forward and growled. The actor took a defensive position and prepared for the next blow. Just then a bang came from across the way and smoke could be seen rising from Windsor house. The sight didn't phase Julian as this happened bi-weekly, but the man jerked at the sound bringing his guard down. He saw and opportunity and grabbed the sword.

Within a second the weapon was pointed at the dark man's neck and all fear had drained from Julian and was replaced with pure adrenaline. He knew his way around a sword and knew he had already won whatever this thing was. The man turned slightly without moving his neck for fear of the blade and put his hands up slightly.

Another bang came from the Windsor house, but unlike the expolsion from before, this sounded like Chaz, a.k.a Charles Amos the Windsor prefect, putting the boys responsible in line. Julian looked over at it for a split second. In a instant the bronze sword had disappeared along with the dark man without a trace of them left behind**. **He stepped back and just looked around in shock and confusion.

Julian ran into Stuart as fast as he possibly could. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed into the empty house. He leaned against the wall in the foyer and slide down it in shock. He still wasn't sure what had just happened. Julian swallowed hard and tried to stand. He managed to get up, but still needed the wall for support.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Next chapter coming soon! :)<em>


End file.
